


The Demon's Return

by fesbian_leminist



Series: Walking a Bloody Path [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fesbian_leminist/pseuds/fesbian_leminist
Summary: Byleth's come back to Edelgard's side, and everything feels different. Feels more hopeful again. She's only one woman, but she's still a miracle. Might still be able to help them change the path of this war.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Walking a Bloody Path [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Edelgard sat across from Mercedes, both of them drinking tea in silence, the only two still in the garden this close to dark. It didn't happen often, though Edelgard couldn't deny she enjoyed it when it did. They were close. Had been since Byleth had disappeared.

She'd expected Mercedes to leave after that. Had know how much Byleth had meant to her. Had been slightly jealous of what she seemed to have meant to Byleth. She'd stayed, though. She'd stayed and fought and saved Edelgard's people. Saved Dorothea. She tried to have tea with her, after things like that. Tried to let her know how much she was appreciated.

“Did my brother ever tell you why he killed his family?” Edelgard nodded, sighing quietly as she reached for a biscuit. She knew that Jeritza had stayed behind with him when the two of them had left to protect them. Had thought he'd be happy keeping a son with a crest.

“Your step-father wanted to find you. Jeritza said he wanted to hurt you, though he never said how. Said that was why he killed them, even if he doesn't remember doing it.” Mercedes nodded, smiling weakly as she set her tea down and met her gaze.

“My step-father wanted more children with crests. My mother was getting too old to have any, but I wasn't. Was still plenty of time left to get another heir out of me.” Edelgard dropped her gaze, biting her lip hard as she felt her bile rising. She knew well enough what the nobility would do for a child with a crest. Knew first hand the horrors they would inflict. Didn't stop her from being enraged whenever she heard about it happening again. “It's odd, knowing that all of those people died to protect me. Knowing what Emile sacrificed for my sake. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Emile had come with us.”

“Do you think that would have changed anything?” Edelgard heard Mercedes chuckling quietly and lifted her gaze, watching her grinning as she sat back in her chair.

“Baron Bartels would have hunted us down, killed me and my mother, and taken him back. The only world where I get a chance at a happy ending is the one where my little brother is terrified of accidentally killing anyone he cares about.” She looked up at the sky, still grinning, still chuckling quietly to herself. Edelgard wished she could comfort her. Wished she knew anything to say to make her feel better. “I spent my whole life believing in the church. Believing that crests were a gift from the goddess, no matter how much worse my life was because of them. Isn't that just ridiculous?”

“The church looked after you. They kept you safe for years. Hardly ridiculous to have trusted them after that.” Edelgard had believed in the church for a long time. Hadn't stopped praying to the goddess till the last of her siblings had died. Till she'd understood that no one was ever going to save her. “What do you believe now?”

“I believed in Byleth, and she believed in you. That means I believe in you too.” Mercedes met her gaze, smiling as she cupped her tea in her hands. “I came so close to leaving when she disappeared. She was right, though. This world needs to change. It needs to be better. You're the one fighting for it. I can't give up just because she's not here to fight with me.”

“I… Thank you, Mercedes. For saving so many of our lives. For… For saving Dorothea.” Mercedes nodded, and Edelgard took another sip of her tea before looking down at the table, cheeks flushing slightly.

“No need to thank me. It's something of a blessing to spend most of a war saving lives instead of taking them. That I'm able to save my friends.” Edelgard nodded, lifting her gaze slightly as she heard Mercedes giggling quietly. “Particularly glad I got to save Dorothea. Mostly because she's my friend, but partly because I would have missed out how cute you two are together if I hadn't.”

“I… I am not cute.” Mercedes started giggling more, and Edelgard looked back at her tea, cheeks becoming even hotter. “How did you know?”

“Saw you two kissing when I came in to check on her. Figured I'd come back later, give you two some alone time.” Edelgard kept staring down at her tea, cheeks starting to ache as she heard another bout of giggling from Mercedes. “Honestly, I'm just glad it's finally happened. You two have been staring at each other like lovesick students for years now.”

“I… Like you and Ingrid aren't doing the same.” Edelgard finally lifted her head, about to grin when she saw the frown on Mercedes' face.

“I asked. She's not interested.” Edelgard kept staring, stomach dropping a little as she remembered how much Ingrid enthused about Mercedes. As she remembered the blush on her face whenever she caught a glimpse of her.

“That's surprising. I… Sorry.”

“It's alright. It's been a year, and we're still friends. I'm grateful for that.” Edelgard nodded, furrowing her brow as she took another sip of her tea. Ingrid had never said anything. If anything, she'd seemed more infatuated with Mercedes than ever. “Something on your mind?”

“No. It's just a surprise that we're talking about our love lives.”

“It is. Not something I ever expected to talk about with the Empress of Adrestia. Still, I suppose I never expected her to be kissing girls in my infirmary either. Been a day of surprises.” Edelgard tried to give Mercedes a stern look as her cheeks started burning again, but she couldn't help but smile. Couldn't help but think of the look on Dorothea's face when she asked to kiss her. About the way her body had tingled when she'd actually done it.

“I suppose it has.” She grabbed hold of a biscuit, biting into it as she watched Mercedes do the same. As she saw a smile spread across her face again. “We should do this more. I enjoy having tea with you. Enjoy when we get a chance to talk.” Mercedes nodded, and Edelgard smiled, finishing off the biscuit and pouring herself some more tea as the two of them slipped back into a comfortable silence.

~

Edelgard was silent as she sat next to Ingrid in front of the stables, staring at the horses without saying a word. The two of them hadn't spoken since the morning. Since they'd walked in on Byleth and Mercedes having… Her cheeks burned as she remembered the terrified smile on Mercedes face. Remembered realising that Byleth was hidden under her dress, that her face must have been…

“Which one is your favourite?” Edelgard turned to Ingrid as she spoke, relieved that she'd gone first. She looked back to the stables, smiling and pointing as she saw Dorte. Admittedly, it was the only horse she knew the name of. Still, she enjoyed listening to Marianne talk about him. Enjoyed the times they'd spent working in the stables together, enjoyed the way she always gave him a little bit more attention. Made it hard not to be a fan of his, too. “A good choice. Still, I prefer her.” She pointed to the far end of the stable, at an angry looking chestnut seemingly trying to pull open the lock to it's door with it's teeth.

“She certainly seems… spirited. Is there anything in particular she's done to earn your favour?” Ingrid chuckled, and Edelgard turned to her, watching her grin grow wider as she leaned back on the bench.

“Kicked Sylvain straight off the first time he tried to ride her. Did it the next time too. Much as I care for him, it's always nice to see him get taken down a peg.” Ingrid kept chuckling, and Edelgard started chuckling along with her, looking back at the horse with a new appreciation. She valued Sylvain's friendship, valued the work and thought he put in to what a world without crests might look like. Into what being a good leader could look like. Didn't stop her from taking pleasure from anything that could puncture his ego even slightly. “So… Do you want to talk about what happened earlier, or just look at the horses?” Edelgard stopped laughing, cheeks starting to flush again as she tried not to think an about what she'd seen earlier.

“I… I don't know.” Mostly, she was feeling embarrassed. Certainly, she'd had feelings for Byleth. She still did, in a way. It had been five years, though. She'd moved on. There'd been a bit of ache when she'd seen Mercedes with her. Mostly though, she hoped they could be happy. Hoped she hadn't humiliated her friend too much by catching her… In the act. She coughed, praying she didn't look too red as she met Ingrid's gaze. “How are you feeling?”

“I'm unsure. Confused. Sad, I suppose.” Edelgard nodded, quietly watching Ingrid as she looked down at her hands. She knew how she'd felt seeing Mercedes flirt with Byleth when they were students. How much it had hurt when Byleth seemed to have returned her affections, and she'd barely known her for a year. Ingrid had known Mercedes for almost six. They'd fought together, saved each others lives. Spent so much time together. Edelgard knew how much Ingrid cared for Mercedes, even if it had taken her years to recognise it for herself. Had taken her longer to stop being afraid of it. “I should be happy for her. I know how much Byleth meant to her. How much she wanted this. A friend would be happy for her.”

“Someone in love with her might not be. They could be upset. Jealous.” Ingrid sighed, and Edelgard reached out to her, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. She'd known her for almost six years too. Had been surprised when she'd sided with her in this war. She'd always expected Ingrid to be a knight for Faerghus. To fight for her king. No matter how her crest had affected her life, she'd always seem committed to the system that made it so important. She was glad to have been wrong about her. Glad she'd stuck by her. Glad they were friends. “I don't know what you're feeling right now, and I won't pretend to. I am here if you want to talk, though. If that would help at all.”

“I'm angry with myself. Angry that I've wasted all these opportunities. That Byleth has done in three days what I couldn't in five years.”

“Dorothea almost dying was the thing that got me to confess my feelings to her. You're hardly alone in your difficulties with these things.” Ingrid smiled a little, and Edelgard joined her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “What do you want to do now? What do you think you should do?”

“I want to tell her how I feel. Was going to the day that Byleth came back, before we Sylvain interrupted us. Was going to try, at least. I also don't want to hurt her. Don't want to make this hard for her.” Edelgard nodded, pulling back her hand as Ingrid flopped back on the bench and stared up into the sky. “Do you get jealous when Dorothea is with Petra?” Edelgard felt her stomach twist a little, felt an ache in her heart as she turned to the stable again.

“Sometimes.”

“How do you deal with that? How can that not bother you?”

“Sometimes it does. When it gets too much, I think about how happy being with Petra makes her, and eventually it stops hurting. I love her, and happiness is what I want for her. It's what I want for the people close to me.” It made her feel a strange guilt, wanting something that her war was denying them. Ingrid wasn't happy. Hubert wasn't. Dorothea wasn't. No one was. Sometimes they could be, in fleeting moments. Those could never last when another battle was always coming, though. “I can't control my feelings. That doesn't mean I have to let them control me.”

Ingrid didn't respond, and Edelgard kept staring at the horses. Kept staring past them. This war was right. She was right. The church could not be allowed to stand, nor could the nobility that it enabled. There could be no lasting good in the world so long as they remained as they were, and if they were capable of changing they would have. They would have seen the suffering they caused and they would have stopped it. They refused. They had no conscience. They treated their children like cattle, let the people they were supposed to protect starve and suffer. Allowed any horror to be committed so long as it kept their power secure. It didn't matter how miserable this war made people, because it was the correct path to take. The only hope there was for a better world.

“You're giving those horses a pretty intense stare, Edelgard. Is there something you'd like to share, or have they simply done something to offend you?” Edelgard shook her head, chuckling as she turned back to Ingrid. Glad to see her smiling again. Or grinning, at the very least.

“Pretty sure we were talking about your feelings.”

“Talked about mine. All my feelings have been brought up and discussed. It's your turn now.” Edelgard raised an eyebrow at her, staring for a moment before looking down at her hands with a sigh.

“I was thinking about the war. How it's affecting everyone. Reminding myself why we're doing this.” She felt Ingrid's hand on her shoulder, felt a little smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “I'm not sure what kind of leader I'd be without all of you. Hubert would support me in any decision. Would stay with me through any atrocity I could commit, no matter how he felt about it. I can't imagine you'd offer me such allowances.”

“Can't imagine you'd offer them to yourself. A different Edelgard, perhaps. The one that brought demonic beasts to the tomb. The one that thought she'd fight this war alone. Not you, though.”

“I… Thank you. I appreciate the belief.” She wondered what Ingrid would think if she knew about those who slither in the dark. If she knew they were still her allies, no matter how strained that relationship might be. She wondered if she'd still have such belief in her good nature. “Do you think everyone is ready to take the bridge?”

“They are. Think they might be more hopeful than usual, too. Think Byleth coming back has raised spirits.” Edelgard nodded, smiling a little as she turned to Ingrid and saw her grinning, eyes fixed on the sky. She couldn't deny that Byleth's return had made her feel more hopeful, too. She'd given up on miracles a long time ago, but her appearance had felt close to one. “She always seemed to be one step ahead. Always brought us home safe, no matter how bad things got. Almost makes you believe that she was actually blessed by the Goddess.”

“It does.” Edelgard remembered the way the world would lurch around her during her time as a student, almost freezing in place. The way everything seemed devoid of colour for a moment before Byleth saved one of their lives, before she gave an order that seemed so different from what she'd been planning before. Like she knew what was going to happen. Edelgard didn't know how. Didn't know what she'd done. If she could still do it, though… “It feels like this could be a turning point. I know she's only one woman, but it still feels like this could be the beginning of the end of this war.”

“She's a pretty spectacular woman. Certainly a strange one, but she's an incredible leader. An incredible warrior. I'm glad we're not fighting against her.” Edelgard nodded. She still had nightmares about the tomb. About Byleth siding with Rhea. Killing her. “I should go. Make sure my stuff is prepared for the march tomorrow. Get myself an early night. You should probably do the same.”

“Of course. I always appreciate your vigilance, Ingrid.” Ingrid stood, chuckling and grinning as she stretched her arms above her head and walking towards the dormitories. Edelgard smiled for a moment before remembering something she'd asked and shouting after her. “Ingrid! Why did you ask about my feelings towards Dorothea and Petra's relationship?” Ingrid turned back to her, a slight blush rising to her cheeks as she shrugged.

“I was interested. A friend can be interested in her friend's life. Can we not just leave it at that for now?” Edelgard stared at her for a moment before giving a quick nod, smiling to herself as she watched her head off. She thought she knew what Ingrid was thinking about, but there was no point pushing her. She would share if she ever felt like doing so, and not a moment sooner. There were more important things to think about, anyway. A battle to prepare for. One that could change the course of this war.

She stood, stretching herself out as she wondered where Dorothea would be. It was entirely possible that she'd been planning to spend the night with Petra, and Edelgard wouldn't begrudge her that. Still, she hoped that she wanted to spend it with her. She always felt better waking up by Dorothea's side.


	2. Chapter 2

Byleth stared at the top of her tent, Mercedes snoring by her side, struggling to get to sleep. She'd found it odd getting ready for battle. Odd preparing to fight alongside people she'd last fought with days ago and who hadn't seen her for five years. Odd how accustomed they were to every difference that took her by surprise.

Balthus was missing an arm. Had lost it a couple of years ago, apparently. He wasn't fighting any more. Spent his time healing the wounded instead. He was good at it. Had saved a lot of lives, apparently. He'd trained a lot before her disappearance. She was glad to see the effort had paid off. She wished she'd been there to help.

Caspar and Ferdinand had both lost eyes. Hanneman had lost a hand. Marianne had been badly burned at some point, judging by scars she'd seen when one of her sleeves had ridden up. There was bound to be more. More scars. More injuries. More near misses. She wondered how close her friends had come to dying while she'd been gone. What kind of difference she could have made if she'd been there.

She rolled over, wrapping an arm around Mercedes and hugging her tight. There was going to be a battle tomorrow. She needed to rest. Needed to be sharp, be at her best. No time to dwell on a past she hadn't even seen. They were going to win, and they were all going to come home in one piece. No one was going to die. She wasn't going to let them.

~

Byleth struck the first blow in the battle, whipping out her blade to it's full length and cutting through half their line. They'd all agreed that it made sense having her lead the charge, especially in such a tight battlefield. No one had a weapon like hers. No one could cause so much devastation so quickly. No one would be able to see it coming. She watched the enemy fall in pieces. Arms and legs and gut dropping to the ground. All this death with hardly any effort. They never stood a chance.

Byleth ran through their corpses, quickly turning to the knights hiding behind the rubble and gutting the first man she met. They were in shock. She could hear Jeritza roaring as he struck men down behind her. Could see Ferdinand's and Sylvain's cavalry smashing through the other half of their line. Saw Edelgard bury her axe in a man by her side. These men had already been overrun. They'd already lost. Were already retreating. The plan was working.

Byleth ignored the runners. No point attacking anyone who wasn't a threat. She turned to Judith's position, sitting at the far end of the bridge. That was her target. She couldn't be allowed to run. To regroup. Byleth would capture or kill her. The bridge would be theirs, and the Alliance would lose one of their greatest generals.

There were hundreds of men between them. So much more fighting left.

She yelled as she charged towards the next group of knights, watching them flinch as the rest of her soldiers yelled with her. As Jeritza galloped ahead. As she saw Edelgard running alongside her, blood dripping from her axe. She could feel it clinging to her hands. Her hair. Splashing against her as she slashed open a neck. As Jeritza near cut in half a man attacking her.

The enemy was still afraid. Still disorganised. Byleth needed to end this quickly. Before reinforcements arrived. Before they were able to mount a proper defence.

Before any of her people died.

~

Edelgard ripped her axe from the stomach of an Alliance soldier, pushing him aside and stepping past his body. The battle was going well. They'd broken through the Alliance's lines with ease, and she could already see soldiers pulling back ahead of her. Could see the fear in their eyes. Shamir had taken the ballista on the far side and was firing bolts into any group that stepped out of cover. Hanneman and Dorothea were sending meteors down onto their archers. They were winning. They would take this bridge.

Byleth had pushed ahead of her, Jeritza at her side. Edelgard watched her dodge a spear and gut the man who'd held it. Watched her spin and behead another who was attacking Jeritza. Then the world shifted. Froze. She could just make out Byleth screaming her name, her voice muffled and distant. The colour drained from her vision and she felt a crushing pain in her chest before the world returned to normal. She almost fell to her knees, catching herself and raising her head to see a group of knights charging her down on horseback.

Edelgard shouted out a warning to her men, raising her shield just as Byleth's sword cleaved through them. She watched headless riders falling from their mounts. Watched horses panicking and scattering as the few knights left stopped their charge and fell back. She turned back to Byleth for a moment, watching her blade rip through a soldier's body as she kept pushing towards Judith's position. As though nothing had happened.

Byleth had saved her life. She wasn't sure how she knew that, but she did. She'd done something, and Edelgard didn't have time to figure out what. Not now. Not till they'd won this battle.

~

Her reinforcments had fled and Byleth was almost on top of her before Judith sounded the retreat. Byleth ripped her sword through the stomach of the last knight fighting her and gave chase, determined to stop her from escaping when Igntaz stepped in front of her, bow raised.

He looked different now. Not a child any more. She remembered finding him painting at the academy. His work was wonderful. Byleth had thought it so strange that his father wanted him to be a knight when he was capable of creating such beautiful things.

Her mind went blank for a moment as an arrow slammed into her chest, falling to her knees and desperately grasping for breath. Couldn't get enough air to scream as she weakly pulled at it, watching Ignatz ready another. Then the world stopped, colour draining away as it started shifting backwards. She ducked and charged, feeling an arrow rip through her cheek just before she pushed her sword through his chest. Felt blood pouring running down her neck. Over her hands. She yanked out her sword and pushed him aside as she started chasing down Judith again, coming to a stop after only a few steps.

Judith was on her hands and knees ahead of her, one arrow lodged in her thigh and another in her stomach. Shamir's work, most likely. Byleth walked towards her, staring at the blood pooling underneath her, listening to her groan as she pushed herself up to her knees. She stepped in front of her, and Judith lifted her head, breathing ragged as she let her sword hang at her side.

“We can treat you. We can help. You just need to stop.” Judith stared at her, teeth gritted, and Byleth saw her grip tightening on her rapier. It was a simple lunge to dodge. Judith was sluggish, desperate. She was dying. Byleth stepped aside and slashed across her throat, watching her fall backwards. Watching her stare up at the sky as her life ebbed away. Listening to some whispered apology to Claude.

“Alliance soldiers! Judith has fallen! Further conflict is futile!” Byleth lifted her head as she heard Edelgard's voice booming across the battlefield. “If you surrender, your lives will be spared. Lay down your arms immediately.” She looked around, watching Alliance soldiers drop their weapons, watching lower themselves to their knees as Empire troops approached them. She crouched down, frowning at Judith's dead eyes staring up into the sky. She'd been brave. She'd fought to the end.

It was noble.

It was such a waste.


	3. Chapter 3

Edelgard couldn't find Byleth once she'd finished talking with Hubert. They'd needed to discuss what had happened in the battle. Confirm their next steps. Normally it would happen back at the monastery, but they'd both escaped unharmed. It made sense to discuss things as soon as possible. Felt wonderful to celebrate their first major victory in years. She wished to do the same with Byleth, though. Wished to tell her how much of a difference she'd made. To ask what she'd had done to save her.

Byleth wasn't anywhere to be found, though. Edelgard had thought she might be in her tent, had called to her and waited outside for a very polite amount of time before finding nothing inside. She hadn't been eating with the others either. She'd had a moment of panic as she headed towards the medical tents. She'd seen Byleth walking away from the battle, but she'd been covered in blood. She could have succumbed to an unnoticed injury. She'd seen it happen. Byleth wasn't there, though. Neither was Mercedes.

“Looking for someone?” Edelgard turned to Dorothea's voice, smiling and nodding as she approached her. There was a bit of blood on her hands and her apron, and she felt a hint of concern till she realised it wasn't hers. Dorothea had been helping the healers. She'd been doing it more and more after battles. Made her feel better about what they were doing if she got to save some lives as well.

“Byleth. I've been wanting to talk to her about the battle.” She looked around, watching the rest of their healers helping the wounded. Balthus, Linhardt, Marianne, Manuela. Plenty of others she didn't know. Only one noticeable absence, really. “Has something happened to Mercedes? I would have expected her to be helping. Not like her to… Well, to not be working.”

“Think she went down to the river with Byleth. They left a little while ago. You just missed them.” Dorothea smirked, and Edelgard felt her cheeks flush a little as stepped forward and leaned into her ear. “Not trying to interrupt another one of their private moments, are you? Never would have taken you for a voyeur, El.” Edelgard backed away from her, staring down at the ground as she stammered out a response.

“I- I would never-I am not...” She trailed off, cheeks burning as she remembered walking in on the two of them. “It's still light out. It's… There's so many people around. You don't think they'd actually be...”

“Fucking? Not what I'd expect of Mercie, but I also wouldn't have expected her to get with Byleth so quickly. Anything could happening. Anything.” She stretched out the last word, and Edelgard's body felt like it was about to burst into flames. She tried not to think about Byleth and Mercedes. Tried not to think about what the two of them could be doing while alone together. About stumbling across Mercedes sitting on top of Byleth's- “Mercie's probably helping Byleth wash her hair, given how much blood she managed to get in it. She seemed pretty uncomfortable with it. Nice to know that even she can get unsettled by a battle.”

“Ah. I suppose that makes more sense than, well...” Edelgard smiled, looking up at Dorothea again and feeling her heart ache a little at the frown on her face. She reached forward, taking hold of her hands and squeezing them gently. She knew how unhappy the fighting made her. How much she struggled after every battle. Could hardly begrudge her a little teasing if it brought a bit of light back to her eyes. “Would you like to look for her with me? Even if we're unable to find her, it should at least be a pleasant walk. Especially if I'm walking with you.” Dorothea smiled at that, and Edelgard felt her cheeks flush again as a kiss was planted on one of them.

“That sounds like a lovely idea, sweetheart. Just let me wash my hands and we can get going.” Edelgard nodded, looking around at the tents as Dorothea walked off. They were so much quieter than normal. Still plenty of people needing help, but compared to how frantic things normally were after a battle, the scene around her was positively peaceful. “Got less injured than normal. Haven't had to rush around so much. Haven't had anyone die on us.”

“I'm glad.” No matter how hard the healers worked, they couldn't save everyone. There were always a least a few deaths. Always some who couldn't be saved.

“I think Byleth leading the charge made a difference. Been less Alliance wounded for us to take care of. Seems like she either killed them or sent them running.” Edelgard nodded, remembered Byleth's sword cutting through that first line of soldiers. Remembered blood and innards scattering across. Hardly a surprise that she hadn't left many survivors in her wake. “You're looking a bit out of it El. Sure you wouldn't rather just rest for now?” She shook her head, turning back to Dorothea with a smile.

“I'm quite fine. I was just thinking about the battle. About what comes next.” Dorothea was smiling back, though it didn't reach her eyes. Edelgard took her hand, squeezing it gently and rubbing her thumb across the back of it. “Shall we get going? I'd be happy to rest once we're done, so long as you're happy to rest with me.” Dorothea looked down at her, smile seeming more real as she moved to her side and linked their arms.

It was a pleasant thing to walk through the camp after a victory. To watch her comrades celebrating for a change. To see them happy. She clung tighter to Dorothea, resting her head against her shoulder, cheeks starting to ache. It had been so long since she'd smiled like this. Since she'd felt so at ease. Even if it couldn't last, she was grateful for it. Grateful to share it with the woman she loved.

It didn't take long to reach the forest separating the camp from the river, and the guards stationed along it pointed them in the direction Byleth and Mercedes had went. Edelgard eyes darted around as they walked between the trees, attention grabbed by every new plant, by each squirrel or bird passing by overhead. It had been a long time since she'd simply been out in nature like this. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed it.

“You're cute when you're smiling. Well, you're generally cute, but it really comes out when you're like this.” She turned her head to Dorothea, face flushing a little as she met her gaze. There weren't many people in her life who'd describe her as cute. She was secretly quite glad that Dorothea did. That after everything she'd done Dorothea could still look at her and see that. “Are you happy that we're going to see Byleth, or are you just a fan of the forest?”

“The forest. Always pleasant to be out in nature, especially when I'm in such wonderful company.” A hint of red spread across Dorothea's cheeks as she turned to look ahead, and Edelgard felt her heart start pounding a little faster. It was hard to believe how beautiful she was. Hard to believe sometimes that someone so perfect could ever want to be with her. She thought about just staying here with Dorothea for now, about how nice it could be to kiss her in such a beautiful place, when Dorothea squeezed her arm and smirked.

“See? Told you they wouldn't be fucking. Nothing for you to interrupt this time.” Edelgard felt her cheeks burning as she followed Dorothea's gaze, nudging her side a little as her eyes settled in Mercedes' back. She was sitting down on the rocky beach, legs crossed, staring out into the river. She wondered where Byleth could be till she saw a mound of green slowly rise out of the water, saw Byleth smiling as she ran her hands through her hair, body entirely submerged. Edelgard walked towards them, Dorothea still clinging to her arm, wondering how long Byleth had been in the water. How she could possibly bear the cold of it.

Byleth turned to her and Edelgard smiled as she started waving, as Mercedes turned and joined her. She waved back, seeing Dorothea doing the same from the corner of her eye. It was hard to get used to how calm things were. How relaxed everyone seemed. She stopped at Mercedes' side, smiling down at her for a moment before turning to Byleth, watching her bob in the water. With her green hair spreading out in the water, she almost looked like she could be a mermaid. She let got of Dorothea's arm, leaving her with Mercedes as she moved closer to the bank.

“It's good to see you. I've been looking everywhere since I got away from Hubert, but you weren't anywhere to be found in the camp.” Byleth nodded, pointing to her cheek. To a thin scar Edelgard hadn't noticed yet. It stretched across her cheek, starting near her nose and running all the way back under her hair.

“Needed to get this sorted out. Thought it'd be nice to get washed afterwards. Figured the river would be a nice place to do it. Peaceful.” Edelgard nodded, still amazed that she could stand to be in the river. She'd heard it sometimes froze at this time of year. It was no surprise that it was a quiet place to bathe. “Think I'd like to get out now, if you don't mind.”

“Of course.” Edelgard kept staring down at her, watching her blank expression, waiting for her to make a move. Watched her arms pushing under the water, holding herself in place. Watching her continue to stay in the water, even as she was seemingly starting to shiver a little. “Is something wrong? Do you need any help?”

“I was giving you time to turn around. Assumed you wouldn't be comfortable seeing me naked.” Edelgard stared at her for a moment, eyes unintentionally drifting down to what she realised was Byleth's chest under the surface before she turned, covering her face with her hands in an attempt to hide what she was certain was a very, very deep blush. “Are you sure you're fine with this Dorothea?”

“Oh I am completely fine with this.” Edelgard turned her head, giving Dorothea her best glare as she watched her smirking at the splashing behind her. She met her gaze, winking before turning back to Byleth, a hint of red creeping across her cheeks. “It's a very good view darling. You don't know what you're missing.”

“She really is beautiful, isn't she?” Her body burned hotter as Mercedes purred, as Dorothea nodded in agreement. She turned her a little more, breath catching as she finally saw Byleth in the corner of her eye, chest covered with a towel, facing away from her, smiling at Mercedes. She turned a little more, ignoring Dorothea's chuckling as her eyes drifted down to her stomach. As she watched droplets of water across a gash in her side, down towards her hips. Past her rear.

It was good. Round and firm and she wondered how it'd feel to squeeze it before forcing the thought from her mind. Wouldn't do to go further down that path. She was warm enough already, was feeling a bit of a sweat building. She was still staring at Byleth's rear. Then Byleth turned to her and her gaze quickly spun around, trying not to think about the glimpse of green hair she'd caught as her body grew even hotter.

“Are you feeling unwell, El? You're really looking quite red.” Edelgard tried not to groan at the sound of Dorothea's voice, nodding quickly as she felt a hand wrap around her side. Felt Dorothea gently kissing her cheek. “Sorry for the teasing. It was just very hard not to when you're blushing like this. Almost felt like we were students again.” She turned to her, frowning at the smirk on her face. Remembered how many times she'd seen it, how many times Dorothea had caught her gazing at Byleth.

There was something frustrating about the fact that it wasn't any less embarrassing after all these years.

“I… I'd appreciate it if you'd stop teasing me right now. I can… Can show you how much later” She whispered as quietly as she could, praying that Mercedes and Byleth wouldn't catch it. Praying that the growing redness in Dorothea's cheeks meant she was considering it. She'd gotten too worked up as it was. She didn't know that she could handle any more.

“I bet if I asked you'd drag me to our tent and show me right now, wouldn't you?” Edelgard bit her lip as Dorothea whispered in her ear, nodding slowly, squeezing her thighs as she tried not to make a sound. Then Dorothea winked and nodded, turning around and smiling softly. “Byleth's dressed. It's safe for you to look now. Might as well talk to her before Mercie drags her back to theirs.” Edelgard slowly turned, blush intensifying as she saw Mercedes' arms draped around Byleth's shoulders. As she saw they way they looked at each other as Byleth buttoned up her shirt.

“Byleth! I just had something I wanted to say to you, if you have the time.”

“Of course. I always have time for you.” Edelgard smiled, heart pounding a little faster as Byleth turned to her. When that little smile was directed at her.

“I wanted to tell you how brilliant you were today. I don't know if that battle would have gone so well without your contribution. If we could have had such a decisive victory without you leading us. Wanted to thank you.” Byleth stared at her for a moment before nodding, the smile dropping from her face, leaving her feeling suddenly stranded.

“I'm glad I could help. Don't think I need any thanks, though. I just did what I was meant to.” She grabbed her sword, fastening it to her belt and turning back to the camp, a blank look at her face. “Do you remember Ignatz? He was in Claude's house. A wonderful artist. Always seemed so strange that his father wanted him to be anything else.” Mercedes smiled and nodded, and she heard Dorothea chuckling quietly by her side.

“Never talked to him much, but Petra seemed to. She almost broke his glasses on time.. The two of us saw him painting one time when we were walking around the monastery once, I think. He sounded nice.” Byleth nodded, sighing quietly as she kept staring into the distance. Mercedes took hold of her hand, still smiling as she moved closer to her. Edelgard tried not to think about the little bit of jealousy creeping in at the sight.

“I killed him earlier. Ran him through with my sword and tossed him aside so I could chase down Judith.” Her voice was calm. Like she was talking about fishing. Eedelgard felt Dorothea tense up next to her, felt her hand being squeezed a little tighter. Saw the smile dropping from Mercedes face as she looked down to the ground. Watched Byleth lift a finger to the scar on her cheek, running it slowly across it's length. “He did this to me. Arrow would have been in my chest if I hadn't ducked. If I hadn't charged him down, he would have put a second one there anyway. He was a good shot.” Edelgard opened her mouth, searching for something to say as Byleth stared at her, face completely blank.

“I… I'm sorry. I hadn't realised. I wouldn't have been… I apologise.”

“No need. We barely had any casualties on our side. More of the enemy ran than died. It was a good day, considering there was a battle. Makes sense that you're happy with it. That you'd want to celebrate.” Byleth turned back to Mercedes, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. “I'm not sad that I killed him. It had to be done. Just feels odd killing someone I knew. Hasn't happened often.”

Edelgard turned to Dorothea as Mercedes buried her face in Byleth's shoulder, trying not to listen in to whatever they were whispering to each other. Lifted her hand to Dorothea's face, running a thumb across her cheek, watching her force herself to smile. Watching her try to deny whatever comfort it was she needed.

“I'm truly sorry. I wish I could say it won't happen again, but I can't. More people we know will die before this war is over.” She stared up at Dorothea, squeezing her hand as she kept smiling silently back at her. Dorothea had already killed people she'd known, even if it was only in passing. Had watched so many more die. Edelgard sometimes wondered how she could ever bear to be around her. Could love someone who'd led her to this. Would never be able to state how grateful she was that she could. “All of this horror will be worth it in the end. Fódlan will be a better place. I promise you.”

“I know. Wouldn't be here if I believed anything else.” Dorothea's smile grew a little warmer at Byleth's words, and she nodded at Edelgard before leaning in to kiss her forehead. “We should go back to the camp now. I feel like resting.”

“That sounds lovely. I can bring some food to our tent, if you'd like.” They both turned at the sound of Mercedes' voice, watching Byleth nod as the two of them turned and walked back towards the trees. Watched their hands join.

“You're still holding a bit of a torch for her, aren't you?”

“Perhaps. She's certainly attractive. Might as well admit to that before you start mocking me.” Dorothea pulled away from her, looking down in shock as she raised a hand to her chest. As though she was somehow offended at the idea that she was a tease. “Is the same not true for you?”

“Absolutely. Definitely a little jealous that Mercedes is the one that gets to ride her face.” Edelgard's cheeks flushed as Dorothea smirked down on her, pushing her face forward against her chest again to hide the blush. She wondered if Dorothea would ever let her live down walking in on the two of them. If she'd ever be safe from this. “Still, not sure if I'd actually like to be in a relationship with her right now. Feel as though I'd need to actually get to know her. It's been five years. I'm not the same girl who fell for the pretty young professor who was kind to her.”

“I feel the same way.” She pulled back, smiling softly up at Dorothea as she grinned down at her.

“Also jealous that Mercedes is the one riding her face, huh? Guess we both just have excellent taste.” She stared up at her for a moment, face bursting into flames before she huffed and walked past, grabbing hold of Dorothea's hand and dragging her towards the trees.

“You're impossible.”

“And yet still love me.”

“Always.” Edelgard smiled as Dorothea caught up with her, as she saw the little smile and the flush on her cheeks from the corner of her eye. “I'm not who I was, and I doubt I am who I will be. Still, I can't imagine I'd ever want you anywhere but at my side, no matter who I become.”

“You really are wonderfully romantic, El. Very grand. You could be a perfect fit at the opera.” Edelgard looked ahead, grinning as she felt Dorothea's arm slipping through hers, her body pushing against her as they headed back through the trees.

“I can't imagine I could ever be so eloquent if I was in front of such a crowd. Speeches for an army are one thing. Declarations of my adoration are quite another.”

“Wasn't thinking of putting you in front of an audience. It would simply be nice to have you back stage, ready to boost my ego whenever it was needed. To show off to the rest of the cast just how loved I am.” She chuckled, still grinning as Dorothea sighed next to her. “Do you think Byleth's alright? She seemed a bit more bothered by being the one to kill Ignatz than she admitted.”

“I imagine she was. She's probably as alright as the rest of us. So probably not at all.” Dorothea sighed again, squeezing her arm a little tighter as they approached the camp. Thought about Jeralt's diary. About what the church could have done to her. “Her father said she never showed any emotion till she met us. She's fought like this for years, but what she's feeling now could so easily be new to her. I can't imagine that's an easy thing to deal with or talk about.”

“Suppose all we can do is be here to support her if she needs it. She certainly gave me enough back in the day.” Edelgard nodded, thinking about how often Byleth had checked on her when she was a student. All the little lost things she'd found for her. Saw Byleth standing between her and Rhea, defending her when she didn't even know her plans. When she'd spent so long lying to her. “I'm here for you too, you know. Seemed like you had other things you wanted to talk to her about. If I can help with any of them, then you know I'm always here.”

“I know, and I'm not sure you'll ever know how much I appreciate that.” Dorothea's thumb was stroking the back of her hand as they passed the guards, as they walked through the tents. As they caught sight of their friends eating together. “I don't know what I'll be able to share with you. With anyone. Don't know if she'll be willing to talk about it at all.” Dorothea chuckled, and Edelgard felt herself being guided towards where their friends were eating. Felt her stomach ache a little as the smell of stew reached her nose.

“Ah, I see. Trying to find some of her secrets. Feel like she's either purposefully hiding mountains or she's entirely oblivious to them, so good luck with that.” Edelgard nodded, smiling as Dorothea laughed, as she saw Caspar waving furiously to them. Saw Sylvain grinning as Ingrid wolfed down her meal. “Let's get something to eat before she finishes it all. See how everyone's doing. Get some energy before we go to bed.”

“That sounds pleasant, though I'll likely be dragged away for another meeting before the day is done.” She waved back to Caspar, only freezing for a moment as she felt Dorothea's breath brushing over her ear.

“Well, don't keep me waiting too long. Think I'll need some help getting relaxed enough to sleep tonight. Might need a lot of it.” Edelgard bit back a squeak as lips brushed against her ears, ignoring Sylvain's smirk and Caspar's confusion as a blush crept to her cheeks.

“I trust that Hubert will be able to handle any meetings.” Dorothea laughed again, and Edelgard couldn't help but grin a little as she left her with the others and sorted their food, grateful that Hubert knew when not to ask too many questions. That he understood the commitments that she had to Dorothea.

After all, it would simply be rude not to help her lover relax when she needed it. Not befitting of her at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael liked waking up with Ignatz. Liked seeing the sun coming through the windows as the little man rested in his arms. Liked being in Derdriu with him. It was a pretty place. The sea was good. There was plenty of beautiful things to paint, and it always made him happy watching Ignatz paint them. Always nice seeing how red he got when he told him how excellent they were.

He'd be happier still sleeping, though. Happier to be sitting in the dark. Ignatz was heading out soon. Going to defend a bridge. Claude was sending Judith, and Judith wanted him to accompany her. He'd volunteered to go to, but Claude had shot him down. Said they needed him at the city in case the rest had to pull back. Needed to be sure he'd be fit to help with any defence that might happen at Derdriu.

Raphael hadn't liked that. Had been ready to argue till Ignatz had stopped him. Had told him things would be fine. That it was a good plan. Couldn't argue with that. Could never argue with him. Claude was smart, and Raphael trusted him, but Ignatz was different. There was no one he trusted more. No one who had more of his belief. If Ignatz told him it would be fine, then he had to accept that.

He wished that had stopped him from worrying. From thinking about what could happen. About how things could go if they weren't together. Sure, Ignatz had kept him safe more than the other way round, but they'd still looked out for each other. Had always made sure the other made it back. If he wasn't there and Ignatz needed someone, then…

“You look like you're worrying again. Isn't any good to do that while you could be sleeping.” Raphael looked at Ignatz, smiling as he watched him stretch out on top of his arm. It was always cute when he moved closer so he could see him without his glasses. He looked pretty without them. Pretty with them too, but a different kind.

“What if I can't sleep 'cause I'm too busy thinking though? Dunno how to get out of that one.”

“Then you should probably wake me up then. I'm always happy to lay with you while you're thinking.” Raphael chuckled, leaning in and planting a kiss on his forehead. It did sound like a pretty nice idea. He just would have felt bad about the idea of not letting Ignatz sleep as much as he needed to. “You know Claude's told us to retreat if things are going poorly. He doesn't want us to die without reason, and I'll be doing my best to come back to you. Need to be here to watch your back, after all.”

“Well yeah. There's a lotta back to watch. Need all the help I can get.” Ignatz started laughing, and warmth washed through Raphael as he pulled him into a tight hug. “It'll be good when you get back. Don't like not getting to watch you paint.”

“There's no need to embarrass me. No need to squeeze the life out of me either. Not sure a broken rib will keep me here.” Raphael relaxed a little, grinning sheepishly as Ignatz pushed up the bed and kissed him on the cheek. Cheeks flushing a little as he felt felt fingers running up his side. Felt Ignatz pressing a little closer to him. “Still got some time before I need to get ready. Got any thoughts on how I could spend it?” Raphael grinned, running his own hand down Ignatz' back, watching his own face redden as he moved it lower.

“Might have a few. Let's see how many we can get in.”

~

Igantz pressed his back to a wall, trying to ignore the smell of blood and charred flesh. Trying not to think about the ballista bolts that had ripped through his archers, about slipping on innards as he scrambled for cover. Trying not to think about soldiers screaming as flames fell from the sky and engulfed them.

This wasn't a battle. Ignatz had fought battles. Had protected Claude from ambushes, had shot down men who were attacking Raphael and Hilda. Had nightmares about the people he'd killed, about the ones he'd watched die. This wasn't that. This was a slaughter, and it was all because of Byleth.

She was a monster. A demon. Nemesis. He thought about the woman who'd complimented his painting. Who'd asked why he was training to be a knight when he could create such beautiful things. She'd been cold, but she'd been kind. Had never mocked him, had never told his secret to anyone. Had never been anything but nice to him. She wasn't the creature cutting down dozens of men, moving forward through their ranks like they were dolls, body and blade dripping blood.

She was coming for Judith, and she wasn't going to take long. Their soldiers were already falling back, reinforcements faltering, Acheron ready to abandon them almost as soon as he'd arrived. Judith was going to sound the retreat soon. There wasn't any other choice. They'd lost. They had to run, and he couldn't go with them.

He had one chance. One opportunity to ambush Byleth and put an arrow in her heart. He thought it would probably be the last thing he ever did. The Death Knight was always alongside her, cutting down anyone she missed. He'd probably cut him down too if he actually managed to kill her. It didn't matter. If he ran now they'd march on Derdriu. Hilda and Claude and Raphael would have to fight Byleth. If he had a chance to keep them from that, he had to take it.

Ignatz closed his eyes. He thought about Raphael. Thought about his big goofy smile. How eager he was to help anyone who needed it, no matter how small the deed. About how soft he felt, how beautifully deep his laugh was. How delicate his touches could be. How loved he made him feel.

He'd never quite finished that painting. Raphael always looked so heroic, so mesmerising. He'd never felt fully satisfied with it. Always found something he wanted to capture. He wished he'd have a chance to apologise for it, no matter how happy Raphael always said he was with it. Wished he'd have a chance for a proper goodbye.

All he could do was try to keep him safe, one last time. If he could manage that, what regrets could he possibly have?

**Author's Note:**

> An incredible number of bad dads in this game. Somewhat realistic based on my experience of dads but it's still incredible.
> 
> Also finding out that Edelgard was planned to be able to tell when the divine pulse is happening was v fun and is just good shit to play with.


End file.
